El Precio del clan uchiha
by NightUchihaRevenge
Summary: Imagínate, veinte años sin envejecer todo gracias a un medicamento,para aumentar la natalidad.Pero el Uchiha no tiene buenos planes,quiere revivir al clan,pero,¿De verdad tiene buenas intenciones? Mrpeg,NaruSasu, anti-Sasufem.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba una mujer de aspecto joven, sonriendo mientras sostenía un frágil tubo, con un líquido de color negro, no tenía muy buena apariencia, pero aun así estaba feliz de por fin conseguir exitosos resultados.

Lo hemos conseguido—sonrió con simpleza, enseñándolo a su estudiante.

¡Qué bien! —sonrió la chica—. Me alegro bastante.

Yo igual, Sakura—sonrió— ¡Shizune!

Diga Tsunade-sama—apareció rápidamente.

Llévale esto a mis otros asistentes, diles que hagan más—dijo—.Ten, aquí están las instrucciones.

Le tendió un papel, y la chica lo tomo, para asentir y salir corriendo.

Al fin…—sonrió mientras observaba por la ventana.

En otro lugar, estaba un rubio observando el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Estaba tendido al lado del cuerpo, observando mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el cielo estaba gris y el viento corría fuerte golpeando sus cabellos, el adulto a su lado solamente puso una mano en su hombro, para brindar apoyo.

Déjalo ir—habló el mayor—. Ya está muerto, es lo mejor.

No lo entiendes Kakashi—gruñó ante el intento de apoyo—Sasuke…

Me adelantaré—respondió—. Decide que hacer con el cuerpo, adiós.

…—se aferro al cuerpo inerte mientras un grito ahogado quedaba en su garganta—. Sasuke…

Lo levanto con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Recordando el por qué ahora estaba en ese estado.

_Eres tan débil, Naruto_—_sonrió_—_acéptalo, nunca podrás cumplir tu sueño._

_¡Cállate! Me llamas débil a mí, ¿Pero en que te basas para decirlo? _

_Lo has perdido todo, y te escudas en una sonrisa, al final sólo habrá dolor. Porqué eres débil, pero míralo del lado bueno, el dolor te da fuerzas._

_¡Cállate! ¡Dime que haz ganado con todo tu odio!_ —_le gritó._

_¿Qué he ganado? Poder, eso he ganado, me hecho más fuerte. Mucho más de lo que me haría en Konoha_.

_El odio no te hace más fuerte, al fin y al cabo sólo te debilita_. _Eres tú el débil, Sasuke._

_Luego de decir esas palabras, comenzaron a pelear, de manera superficial al principio._

_¡Amateratsu!_ —_gritó y las llamas negras comenzaron a prenderse, Naruto trato de salir del alcance de ellas._

_¡Rasengan Shuriken!_ —_ lo lanzó contra el otro, que con un poco de dificultad logro esquivarlo._

_Sasuke comenzó a preparar el cielo para lograr el Kirin, así sería el final del rubio._

_Al parecer, no se dio cuenta cuando un clon de sombra de Naruto, venía por detrás usando el chakra del Kyuubi, tomándolo de improviso._

_¡Rasenkyugan!_ —_gritó finalmente, para darle a Sasuke que no alcanzó a defenderse._

Así se podría resumir lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué? No planeaba asesinarte, si no, sólo aturdirte y llevarte de vuelta—lloró apretándolo contra su pecho—. Sasuke…te…

No lo digas—hablo una voz demasiado conocida para él.

¿Sasuke? —lo miró, y efectivamente era él, estaba con los ojos abiertos y con su mirada fría.

Sí—sonrió para soltarse bruscamente—. ¿Sorprendido?

¿C-cómo? ¡Estás vivo! —sonrió.

Sí. ¿Cómo? Nunca me atravesaste con la técnica, desde el principio estabas tú y Kakashi, encerrados en un genjutsu, simple.

¡Tú! Bastardo—se puso en posición—. ¡¿Qué es lo que tanto anhelas?

Te lo diré, no ahora—dijo, para darse vuelta—. Nos vemos en este mismo lugar, en una semana. Por cierto, más te vale que no se enteren que estoy vivo, diles que te deshiciste de mi cuerpo, no sé, inventa algo.

¿Por qué debería? —preguntó—. Sasuke.

Si no lo haces, destruiré tu amada aldea, empezando contigo—mostró el sharingan—. ¿Comprendes? Yo estoy muerto, nos vemos en una semana, Naruto.

Se alejó con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras el rubio solamente se limitaba a observar al otro, mientras se alejaba.

Luego de unos minutos, de apreciar la nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir a Kakashi.

¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó el mayor cuando lo vio volver solo.

No quise conservar el cuerpo—mintió rápidamente—. Me haría sentir mucho peor.

Comprendo—contestó, tratando de apoyar al rubio.

Siguieron en silencio, Naruto tenía bastantes dudas en su cabeza, no comprendía mucho de lo ocurrido.

Sé que duele perder a un ser querido, pero es parte de la vida, Naruto.

Lo sé, pero por favor, no tengo ganas de hablar—mintió a su maestro, no tenía ganas de contar nada.

Quedaron en silencio mientras volvían a la aldea, Naruto no tenía idea de qué iba todo.

Sonrío amargamente, venía a hacerse el muerto, a hacerle sentir culpable de todo un truco.

¡Y viene con eso de que quiere hablar con él!

Kakashi miraba en silencio al menor, no quería entrometerse, sabía que algo planeaba.

Llegaron a la aldea, nadie noto lo raro que estaba el rubio.

Caminaron ambos en silencio, el viento golpeaba contra el rubio, era un día soleado.

Caminaron y caminaron, todo consumido en el silencio.

Al llegar donde la Hokage, ésta lo saludo con una sonrisa.

¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura al verlo—. ¡Adivina!

…—la miro desconcertado—, ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?

Pues, es una larga historia—sonrío al rubio, que no salía de su duda.

¿Ah? —articuló—, ¿Alguien podría decirme qué ocurre?

Naruto—contestó Tsunade, llamándolo seriamente—, ¿Te comente del líquido de la vida?

¿Líquido de la vida? —cada vez entendía menos.

Siéntate, te explicaré.

Hizo caso de lo que dijo la mayor, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mientras la Hokage explicaba todo.

Verás, nuestra aldea está escasa de natalidad, ¿No? —preguntó.

Eso creo—respondió.

Como decía, al estar escasa de natalidad, la fuerza de Konoha va disminuyendo, y la natalidad está bajando ¿Por qué? —preguntó al rubio.

¿Por qué la gente prefiere hacerlo con…condón? —preguntó.

…—se quedo en silencio, para luego golpearlo en la nuca—. ¡Ya sabía que algo de Jiraiya se te había pegado, pervertido!

¡Pero vieja, tú me has preguntado! —respondió sobándose la zona afectada.

Como decía…—se calmó—, la natalidad está bajando ya que la gente de ahora, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse en tener hijos. ¿No?

Que al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo que hacerlo con condón—susurró, ganándose otro golpe.

¡Qué te calles! —gritó para calmarse—. Como la gente no tiene tiempo de criar hijos, excusándose que son pocos años para vivir y disfrutar la vida, con Sakura hemos logrado inventar un líquido.

¿Qué hará que la gente…—se calló al ver la cara asesina que le puso Tsunade.

Entonces, hemos creado algo, un líquido, o mejor dicho un medicamento, al momento de inyectártelo, dejas de envejecer durante veinte años, imagínate, vivir veinte años sin tener que preocuparte de envejecer, para poder divertirte y luego formar dicha familia—terminó de explicar.

¿De verdad crees que con eso, la gente aumentará la natalidad? —preguntó tratando de entender el propósito.

Sí, digo. ¡¿Quién no aprovecharía? —preguntó—, digo, muchas mujeres quieren ser jóvenes, y vivir bastante.

Aham…—asintió, sin entenderle un buen propósito a la cosa esa.

Mandé a hacer más, ¿Quieres ser el primer humano en probarlo? —preguntó la mujer.

¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Y si algo sale mal? —se preocupó.

Hay Naruto—suspiró—, nada pasará. Depende de la persona, si sabe controlar el poder, puede ser muy beneficioso, pero a la vez muy, muy venenoso. Depende si sabes controlarlo, ¿entiendes?

Sí…—se quedo callado examinando el frasco que le ofrecía la mujer—. ¿Estás segura?

Claro, úsalo cuando estés seguro de tu poder y de que puedes controlarlo.

Sí—tomo el frasco, era muy negro el líquido, le traía muy mal presentimiento.

Lo guardo en su chaleco negro, se ordeno el cabello y sonriendo se despidió de ambas mujeres, necesitaba pensar, solo.

"_¿Veinte años más, eh?" _

Pensaba alguien que había escuchado todo desde las sombras, una sonrisa de maldad adornaba su rostro.

Naruto estaba solo, mirando el cielo acostado en el pasto.

El viento golpeaba contra él, el cielo estaba despejado, las nubes eran blancas y el cielo presentaba un color naturalmente celeste.

Parecía un día perfecto, pero no lo era.

No al menos para el rubio, estaba odiosamente confundido.

Daba vueltas en el pasto, tratando de entender la retorcida mente del Uchiha.

¡Se venía a hacer el muerto!

Joder, que harto lo tenía.

La semana se paso entre divagaciones, pensar en el asunto del azabache lo tenía tan irritado, ocupado que olvidó todo el asunto del líquido aquél.

Llegada la hora de ver al otro, decidió ir al lugar de encuentro, sin arreglarse ni nada, normal.

El día era frio, opaco.

Saltó de árbol en árbol, tratando de mantener en vista su objetivo principal.

"Descubrir a donde quiere llegar Sasuke"

Metido en aquellos pensamientos, llego al lugar de encuentro.

Nada.

Se sintió inútil por un momento, creyó que cumpliría lo que el otro, había dicho.

Espero un rato, nada.

Gruño, y se dio media vuelta.

**Eres un tonto por pensar que vendría el mocoso Uchiha.**

"Cállate zorro"

Respondió en sus pensamientos al monstruo que tenía dentro, causando molestia por parte del otro.

**Tsk, no jodas después diciendo, que no te lo advertí.**

"Sí, sí. Como digas"

Estaba muy molesto, comenzó a caminar para volver por donde vino.

¿Ya te vas, _Naruto?_ —dijo una voz con una melosidad, que dio asco y miedo.

Sasuke—miró hacia atrás, y en efecto, era él.

Sí…—sonrió retorcidamente—. ¿Ya te vas?

Deja el rodeo—lo miró detenidamente, sus ojos no mostraban violencia, ni odio, mostraban…locura.

¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto con sorna.

¿A qué vas con todo esto, Sasuke? —ya estaba algo harto, pasaba día y noche esforzándose para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y este venía a joderle las pelotas.

Verás—su expresión retorcida, cambio a una seria—, como sabes, he aniquilado a Itachi.

¿Sí? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Sí—rodó los ojos—, a lo que quiero llegar, es que mi otro objetivo, ¿Cuál era? Si tu estúpida mente de cabeza hueca no te falla.

…—pensó un poco—. ¿Revivir al clan Uchiha?

Exacto—sonrió, pero no una sonrisa de las buenas—. ¿Cómo se revive un clan?

Oh vamos Sasuke. ¿Acaso me vienes a preguntar que no sabes como las personas lo…hacen? —preguntó, ya no sabía a donde quería llegar con la conversación.

Es obvio que lo sé, _dobe_—interrumpió, para seguir hablando—, como decía. Quiero revivir al clan, por lo que necesito a una persona más.

¿Y qué ganas contándome esto a mí? —preguntó examinándolo, ahora que lo veía bien, el Uchiha estaba para comérselo—. ¿Por qué no vas donde Sakura, o Karin, y les propones que sean las madres de tus hijos?

Suenas celoso—río de manera retorcida—, pues. Si te das cuenta, Sakura no tiene un linaje o alguna línea sucesoria que puedan heredar mis hijos, por lo que está tachada de la lista. Karin, tiene control y percepción de chakra, ¿Pero de qué les serviría a mis hijos? Además, ella ya está enrollada con Suigetsu—dijo mirando al rubio, esperando que se diera cuenta de que iba todo aquello.

…—lo miró de mala forma—, ¿Y Hinata? Digo, ella tiene el byakugan, tiene un poder de línea sucesoria, y no es fea.

…—gruñó—. No me gustan sus ojos, además de que no sería ideal mezclar el byakugan con el sharingan, necesito que mis hijos hereden solamente el sharingan. Si no, la pureza del clan se perdería.

Haber, no entiendo. Dices que Sakura no, por que no tiene línea sucesoria, pero Hinata tampoco, ¿Por qué no quieres estropear el sharingan? —preguntó bastante incrédulo— ¡Tú si estás mal de la cabeza! ¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto? Como si me interesara.

Cállate y escúchame—sonrío por escuchar aquella pequeña muestra de celos.

…—lo miró esperando algo.

Se quedaron en silencio, el Uchiha iba con sus típicas prendas, pero esta vez algo más enmarañadas, tenía el cabello totalmente ordenado, y a la vez con muestras de sangre, que al parecer no eran de él.

Su espada la tenía empuñada, a guardia de cualquier intento de ataque, mirando al rubio con sorna.

Como decía—continuó—, ninguna de las tres me convence, además no tengo tiempo para buscar a alguien que sea digna, de poseer a alguno de los hijos Uchiha, ¿Comprendes?

…—se quedo callado—, sigo sin entender, porque me explicas esto.

Pues verás—se acercó—, como no tengo tiempo de buscar a alguien más…

Se acercó demasiado, y no había que ser tonto para entender aquella insinuación.

…—se quedo callado, sintiendo como le hablaba el otro al oído.

¿Comprendes, _Naruto?_ —dijo con una voz, melosa.

¡Estás loco, Uchiha-bastardo! —lo empujó, la idea era estúpida—, no sabía que te ibas de la otra acera.

No lo hago—respondió—, tú tampoco tienes mucho que decir, sé que me deseas, mírate.

…—estaba enojado, sí. Bastante—, ¡Pero yo no soy marica!

Lo que seas, bisexual, marica, me da igual, sólo estoy solicitando tu "servicio" —sonrío.

¿Qué ganaras? —preguntó inquisitoriamente, él sabía que el rollo al Uchiha, debía ser una broma, algo macabro iba detrás de todo eso.

Me conviene, ya que tú tienes un gran poder, ¿No? Eres igual, o incluso más fuerte que yo, el poder que transmitirías al clan Uchiha, sería muy grande. Además, al no tener ojos que se puedan heredad, el sharingan permanecerá intacto—explicó.

¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó, luego de entender el propósito.

Siempre me has deseado, no te hagas el tonto—sonrío irónico—, sé como me miras. ¿Eso debería bastarte, no? —le susurró al oído.

Somos hombres, es imposible—recalcó.

Orochimaru me dio a beber unas píldoras, jamás me toco por que lo asesiné antes, pero eso servirá, pensaba engendrar el muy puto.

…—se quedo callado, para luego mencionar.

¿N-no eres muy joven, para tener hijos? —preguntó alejándolo un poco—, digo, tienes sólo quince años.

Hay que empezar desde ahora, necesito mínimo siete hijos, y que me den mínimo dos nietos cada uno para que el apellido Uchiha perdure—sonrió retorcidamente para seguir hablando—, a menos…

¿A menos? —preguntó, mientras miraba el tentador cuello del otro.

A menos…—se acercó, mientras rápidamente saco del chaleco del otro, el medicamento regalado por la hokage—, que tenga más años.

¡Sasuke! ¡Devuélveme eso! Es de uso exclusivo para gente de Konoha—respondió acercándose.

Alto—lo amenazó con la katana—, yo haré lo que se me plazca.

¡No entiendes, no ha sido probado en humanos! —le gritó—, además, es sólo para gente de la aldea, a menos…

¿A menos qué que? ¿Vuelva contigo? —río a carcajadas, no de las lindas, de las malas—, eres egoísta.

¡¿Egoísta? ¡Sólo quiero que vuelvas a la aldea, es lo mejor para ti!—le gritó

¿Mejor para mí? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que yo quiero? Piensas que será lo mejor para mí, ¿Pero que hay en allí que me hará bien? Todos me odian, todos desean aniquilarme, al igual que yo a ellos—respondió—, no quiero volver. Soy un renegado, y prefiero quedarme así, si de verdad deseas lo "mejor" para mí—recalco—, déjame irme.

Sasuke…—se quedó callado, en cierta parte tenía la razón.

Al único que le hará mejor que vuelva, es a ti—respondió—, eres egoísta.

…—se quedo en silencio.

Pero…me agrada—sonrío falsamente, para acercarse a él sigilosamente, para susurrarle en el oído—_. ¿Qué dices?_

…—se quedo en silencio.

"_A la mierda la cordura…"_

**Ya te arrepentirás, mocoso.**

Todo iba tan rápido, no sabían como pero ya estaban en el suelo, como perros salvajes.

Naruto…—jadeaba, no iba a negar que le gustaba, pero necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas—, cada año, en esta fecha vendrás… ¡Naruto! —gritó de placer, debía compensar el trato que tenía con el rubio, no mantendría mucho su orgullo, debía darle algo a cambio para que lo ayudase…_Ayudase a destruir lentamente al otro._

Lo q-que quieras—también jadeaba, fundirse dentro del otro estaba siendo muy, muy placentero.

A-además—trató de hablar—, no conocerás a ninguno de tus hijos.

…—se quedo callado pensándolo, estaba recibiendo muy poco, siguió embistiendo y para que el otro se conformara—, es-está bien, pero—un gemido ahogado en su gargante lo calló.

¿P-pero? —estaba igual o peor que el rubio, disfrutar algo no le iba mal de vez en cuando, entre venganzas y asesinatos, necesitaba un descanso.

El primer hijo, el primogénito, me lo llevaré…—jadeo.

N-no lo permitiré…

Vas a t-tener todos los hijos que quieras—gimió de manera fuerte—, pero exigo el primero, el que e-estamos engendrando aquí, me lo llevaré a Konoha el próximo año.

¿O-o si no, qué? —preguntó, el sharingan se activaba y desactivaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

P-pararé esto enseguida, y me iré—amenazó.

Tsk—lo pensó sumido al placer—, está bien, pero todos los demás, no conocerás a ninguno más.

Cl-claro—suspiró cuando estaba llegando al final—, ¿Sasuke, puedo…?

No entendió, pero supo que se refería a besarlo por como miraba sus labios, iba a negarse ya que al no tener ninguna relación, lazo, no debían.

Haz lo que quieras—dijo sin pensar, quería decir otra cosa, pero ¡bah!

Lo beso por tercera vez en su vida, no accidentalmente. Un beso profundo, transmitiendo el sentimiento del rubio al azabache.

_Cual lastimosamente, no era correspondido._

Última cosa…—jadeó, grito cuando llego al final—, ¡Ahh!

¡S-Sasuke! —jadeo al ritmo del otro.

No tendremos ninguna relación, ni amistad, ni n-nada—por fin pudo normalizar su respiración—, el único lazo que compartiremos, es que serás el padre de mis hijos.

…—se quedo en silencio.

¿De verdad soportaría aquello? Sus pensamientos fueron silenciados por un beso del otro.

E-está bien—también normalizo su respiración.

"_El plan comienza, el plan para destruir a Uzumaki Naruto, y de paso a Konoha, va en marcha"_

Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa macabra, mientras el rubio se quedaba dormido por lo cansado que estaba.

**Mocoso, te lo advertí.**


	2. Cosas que pasan

Disclaimer ; Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, a quién le rogaré una y otra vez que me ceda a los protagonistas :c

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar!

**Te lo advertí, mocoso.**

Se despertó sintiendo nuevamente la voz del Kyuubi, ¿Qué no se cansaba de molestarlo?

Era un menudo ninja, dormirse en el bosque.

Bufo ante lo estúpido que llegaba a ser, se vistió rápidamente, comprobando que no había sido una _pesadilla, _y miró hacía todos lados.

Era de noche, estaba bastante oscuro.

El viento era helado, no se sentía chakra en ningún lado aparte de él.

Se paro observando, ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

"_No está, debí adivinarlo"_

Ya sabía que algo planeaba, no sería lindo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Espero unos momentos más, para ver si algo sucedía, como nada pasaba, abandono el lugar saltando de árbol en árbol.

Apenas recordaba mucho de lo que le había dicho el moreno, revivir algo…

¡Ya lo tenía! El clan Uchiha, seguramente estaba loco el otro.

Se río entre dientes, no era posible que a él, lo hubiera elegido para ese tipo de tarea.

El día era nublado, el viento estaba fuerte, estaba seguro que llovería, el día estaba bastante feo.

Odiaba la idea de ser usado, pero al menos no perdía del todo.

No iba negar que hasta cierto punto, el Uchiha le atraía, bueno, es que ¡A quién no!

Sólo mírenlo, con su ropa hasta cierto punto tan…afeminada, su cabello negro y esos ojos que lo miran con odio, sí. Naruto no sabía si era masoquista o era una etapa de la vida adolescente.

Adolescente, mierda.

Había olvidado que sólo tenía quince años, y no dieciocho, ni diecisiete, ni nada.

Iba a ser padre, si que se había metido en un gran, gran lío.

¡Sólo a él se le ocurría ceder en un momento así!

Estaba realmente mal, había derrochado su adolescencia, y para peor, en vez de dejarle todo el trabajo al otro, quiso quedarse con el primero.

"_Al menos uno y no siete…" _

Luego de pensar eso, se regaño, no podía pensar así, el jamás tuvo una infancia cálida, por lo que ahora se encargaría de aunque sea a un pequeño, darle lo que el no tuvo.

Sí, estaba confundido entre lo malo y lo bueno de la situación, entre pensar tanto en los pro y contra, llego a la aldea rápidamente.

Saludo a los guardias, y se encaminó hacia donde comería un poco de Ramen.

Camino a paso normal, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras la gente lo miraba, algunos lo saludaban, otros lo ignoraban, como siempre.

¡Naruto! —grito una voz llamándolo.

¿Sakura? la miró . ¿Qué ocurre?

¡Tsunade te está buscando! gritó cuando por fin pudo dejar de correr, estaba jadeando.

Ah respondió , ¡Gracias!

Y se fue rápidamente, Sakura enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, no había tocado el ramen, y a ella la había ignorado, no la había invitado a comer, ni nada.

Sólo se había ido.

Definitivamente algo había ocurrido.

Otra chica también se preguntaba que ocurría, mientras miraba escondida, estaba acostumbrada a sentir celos cuando el rubio invitaba a su amiga, pero ahora no paso nada, sólo se fue.

No podía presumir victoria, por que con ella tenía menos relación que con nadie, no podía sentirse feliz, por que las únicas veces que Naruto ignora a Sakura es por sólo una razón.

_Sasuke._

No había que ser adivina, muy pocas veces ignoraba a la Haruno, y esa era la única razón coherente de porque ahora lo hacía.

Se sintió triste, jamás pudo decir que la Haruno era una rival, pues ésta última no le hacía caso a Naruto, pero Sasuke era otra cosa.

Sabía que Naruto era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso morir por el moreno, y este otro, aunque por más que lo negase, apreció en algún momento al rubio.

Suspiró algo dolida, era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero sabía que si tenía que ver con Sasuke, ella tenía muy pocas oportunidades.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

En otro lugar, no muy lejos, bueno, sí, Sasuke se encontraba con una sonrisa retorcida.

La primera fase para su plan estaba completada, ahora quedaba sólo inyectarse aquella muestra.

Se percató de que no hubiera nadie cerca, se sentó y con una cuerda, ato fuertemente en la parte superior del brazo, un poco después del codo.

Ato, y saco la jeringa que le había quitado al rubio, contemplo sin miedo el líquido negro que burbujeaba dentro, y rápidamente lo inyectó.

Sintió arder el brazo unos segundos, de que el líquido recorriera por su cuerpo.

Trato de mantener la respiración regular, de no descontrolarse.

No iba a negarlo, estaba doliendo demasiado.

Sasuke—llamó una voz—, con que aquí estás.

¿Qué quieres Madara? —se notaba algo pálido, más de lo normal, era difícil dominar aquello.

Veo que te está yendo bien con el Jinchuriki de Konoha—dijo con una sonrisa, escondida por aquella mascara.

Tsk—gruñó.

Como siempre, tan demostrativo Sasuke—respondió.

Cállate, ¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar con dificultad.

Sólo quiero que no olvides el plan, destruir a Uzumaki Naruto, junto con la aldea.

Lo sé, lo sé—comenzó a sudar—, ¿Eso es lo qué querías?

Sí, además quería ver como es eso del líquido aquél, parece ser difícil de dominar—se burló.

Cállate—apretó los dientes—, para un Uchiha es pan comido.

Sí claro—volvió a burlarse—, sólo mírate.

¡Cállate! —se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Al parecer los sentimientos por el Jinchuriki te están afectando.

¡Vete! —no aguantaba, venía a burlarse y más encima a provocarlo.

No caigas en tu propio juego, Sasuke—dijo para irse.

Se quedo en silencio, el dolor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, apretó con más fuerza sus dientes, no podía ceder ante el dolor.

Se cayó de rodillas, desenredó la cuerda, y comenzó a hacer esfuerzo para no ceder ante el dolor.

…

Naruto llego corriendo donde la mujer, que lo esperaba algo seria.

¡Vieja! ¿Querías verme? —ingresó como siempre al despacho.

Cuantas veces…—suspiró, de que valía decirle—, como sea.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó algo distraído.

¿Qué haz hecho con la muestra que te di hace una semana? —preguntó.

Eh…—no podía decirle la verdad—, se me perdió…

…—se quedo callada, suspiró con alivio—, me alegro que no te la hayas inyectado.

¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, algo malo marchaba allí.

Verás, la muestra que te entregué, contenía ciertos errores…—comenzó a hablar.

¡¿Errores? —gritó, se asustó.

Déjame hablar, no es como si la hubieras inyectado—lo miró molesta—, al ser la primera, tienes más posibilidades de…morir.

¡¿Morir? ¡¿A qué juegas vieja? —se estaba enojando, lo obligaba a tomar la muestra y ahora venía a decirle de que tiene **más **posibilidades de morir.

¡Escúchame! —gritó molesta—, cómo decía. La primera muestra, necesitas dominarlo al 100%, si no, tu cuerpo se auto contamina, empieza de a poco a regenerar células muertas, aunque lo domines un noventa y ocho por ciento, igual se empiezan a expandir, necesitas mucho poder, demasiado para poder salir intacto—dijo.

"_Sasuke…"_—pensó sin responder.

En cambio, con esta muestra que ya hemos probado—le entrego una jeringa, con una muestra casi igual a la anterior, tenía algo distinto.

…—seguía callado.

Necesitas sólo dominarla el cincuenta por ciento, para que pueda funcionar bien, eso es lo que quería decirte, me estaba preocupando Naruto—finalizó.

…—seguía callado.

¿No dirás nada? —preguntó la mujer.

Esto…—no sabía que decir—, no, nada.

Sonrío de manera falsa, nunca había necesidad de hacerlo pero debía pasar inadvertido.

No debía preocuparse, Sasuke era más fuerte que él, seguro podría dominar aquella cosa.

No debía preocuparse, él no tenía ningún lazo con Sasuke.

¡¿A quién quería engañar?

Estaba preocupado, no quería que nada le pasase a Sasuke.

Tantos problemas en dos días, necesitaba advertirle al otro.

**¿Para qué?**

"_¿Ah?"_

**¿Para qué le dirás? Digo, él te odia, él te robo y te utilizó, se lo merece.**

"_¡Cállate, tú no lo entiendes!"_

**¿No entiendo qué? Dime, por qué tan insistente en traerlo de vuelta.**

"_es mi amigo"_

**No basta eso, muchos, no harían eso por un simple **_**amigo.**_

"_Yo soy diferente, deberías haberlo notado"_

**Sí, pero eres inútil. Estuviste a punto de decirle el porqué, cuando casi lo "matas"**

"_Cállate"_

Definitivamente hablar con el demonio, no era de mucha ayuda, estaba confundido.

No quería dejar que le pasase algo malo al otro, ¿Por qué?

Bueno, era su amigo, no quería que algo malo le sucediese a su amigo, menos la muerte.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía que decir, seguía enfrente de la Hokage y no tenía idea, que decirle.

La mujer seguía esperando, veía que estaba el otro pensativo.

"_¿Desde cuándo es así?"_

Se preguntó, el sólo recordaba a alguien híper-activo, con problemas para quedarse quieto, y sus agradables sonrisas.

Ahora sólo veía confusión.

Naruto—le llamó—. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

…—seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto—volvió a llamarlo.

…—nada.

¡Naruto! —le gritó.

…—la miró esperando respuesta—. ¿Qué ocurre, vieja?

¿Por qué estás tan distraído? —preguntó, se estaba preocupando.

¿Cómo? —respondió con una pregunta.

Tú no eres así, generalmente hablas hasta por las puras, no puedes quedarte quiero pero ahora estás como…ido.

¿Ido? —comenzó a carcajear de una manera falsa—. ¡Qué dices! ¡Te estás imaginando cosas, vieja!

…—se quedo callada, notó algo, pero no sabía qué.

Bueno, me tengo que ir—sonrió falsamente—, no te preocupes, estoy bien, de veras.

Claro…—le devolvió la sonrisa, se iba a encargar de saber que le ocurría.

Adiós—se despidió.

Adiós—lo vio irse, algo estaba perturbando la mente del chico.

Salió del lugar, caminando a paso lento, no sabía el por qué tan distraído, sólo lo estaba y ya.

Pero no podía negar, que en mayor parte era por el asunto de Sasuke y toda la cosa, no podía dejarse vencer por esa clase de sentimientos, para él Sasuke sólo era un hermano.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidió cometer "incesto".

Se regaño mentalmente, Sasuke lo manipulaba a tal manera, que daban ganas de ahorcarse, estaba muy enojado, tanto que no noto que un par de ojos le miraban desde lejos, con vergüenza.

¡Naruto-kun! —la voz le grito, sacándolo de su trance unos segundos.

¿Ah? —se preguntó, miro y era Hinata, le sonrió en modo de respuesta.

¿C-cómo estás? —tartamudeó, se regaño mentalmente por eso.

Muy bien, ¿Y tú? —mintió, no quería andar propagando sus problemas personales.

B-bien—inevitablemente, volvió a tartamudear, se sentía inútil al no poder responder coherentemente.

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—, digo. No es normal que me hables, ¿Tienes fiebre?

E-es que se te nota muy distraído, Naruto-kun—hablo finalmente.

Ah, eso—sonrió para demostrar que estaba bien—. No sé por que todos están diciéndome eso, digo, estoy igual. ¿No?

…—lo miró, respiró profundamente y siguió —, no.

¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Estás muy ido N-Naruto-kun—hablo suavemente—, hace rato cuando ignoraste a Sakura de aquella manera…

Ah…—no quería saber como es que ella sabía eso, y él no clasificaría que la había ignorado, no. Sólo había salido corriendo sin ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo eso.

¿R-realmente estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente—… ¿Pasó algo con…S-Sasuke?

El rubio se quedo en silencio, ¿Acaso era muy obvio? Trato de mantener regular su respiración, no quería delatarse.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se estaba volviendo más serio.

P-por nada—sonrió tímidamente

…—se quedo en silencio— , bueno adiós Hinata.

A-adiós Naruto-kun—le dolió, que la tratara tan vacíamente, definitivamente algo pasaba con Sasuke, el jamás era tan serio a menos que se tratase del susodicho.

El corrió, quería estar solo, iría al muelle, sí, definitivamente allí iría, se acumulaban problemas de manera intensa. Todo era complicado, él sólo quería ser Hokage, ser reconocido, pero para poder serlo, no podía hasta que Sasuke regresase, lo cual era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que decía el otro.

"_¿Egoísta? ¿Realmente lo soy?"_

Eran los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, ¿Realmente lo era? Sólo quería que su mejor amigo fuese feliz, que pudiera reír de nuevo, que volviera a ser Sasuke, se estaba convenciendo de que aquél Sasuke tan sádico, y loco no era el mismo. No, _su _Sasuke parecía muerto, algo estaba muy mal. Algo planeaba, lo sabía al verlo en sus ojos, y ahora tenía que esperar un año más para verlo, no sabía si podía soportar el trato, le estaba haciendo daño eso.

Era un trato desquiciado, sabía que Sasuke quería el Clan de vuelta, ¿Pero esas circunstancias?

Que el supiera, el papel de "Uchiha-mami" no le quedaba al susodicho, lo más parecido a madre que tiene Sasuke, es nada.

Se río por aquellos pensamientos, imaginarse de "Uchiha-mamá-bastarda" daba risa, Sasuke no sería la típica madre en apuros, con los antojos a media noche y cosas ridículas así, Naruto sabía muy bien que el susodicho, era maldad cuando quería.

Lo extrañaba, a quién le mentiría, toda la jodida aldea sabía que extrañaba al bastardo.

¡Era su mejor amigo! Aunque no lo demostrase, sabía que lo eran.

Nunca se demostraron mucho, pero aun así el otro conocía la relación que mantenían, era más que nada rivalidad, pero era un lazo fuerte.

O eso fue, Sasuke quería romperlo, y Naruto sólo quería mantenerlo.

Pero de algo que si estaba seguro, era que Sasuke tenía mucho en cuenta el lazo de ellos, por lo que se esforzó en tratar de destruirlo, es por que el lazo que mantienen, le molesta en demasía.

Pero ahora, todo estaba tan desquiciado, descontrolado.

"_De alguna forma quiero su venganza…"_

Se preguntaba, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría bien?

Se le volcó el corazón al recordar lo dicho por la Hokage.

"_Morir"_

Tenía miedo, sabía que Sasuke era fuerte, para que mentir, era un bastardo increíblemente fuerte, pero si llegase a ceder, cada célula de su cuerpo estaría contaminándose…

Trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero sencillamente era imposible.

Tenía tantos problemas, ya no era lo simple, de ser Hokage.

No, era ser hokage, tratar de que el bastardo recapacitara, traerlo a la villa y tener a los hijos que el Uchiha quiere…

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, definitivamente iría a verlo.

Se mentalizó, iría a verlo, discutiría todo el asunto.

Le diría que no quería seguir con el jueguito, simplemente él no ganaba nada, tenía el condenado cuerpo, ¿Pero de verdad le hacía bien jugar así consigo mismo?

Apretó los puños.

Carraspeó para concentrarse…

Iré por ti, Sasuke—sonrío, no dejaría las cosas así.

Estaba apretando los dientes con más fuerza, estaba agonizando, sosteniéndose para no desmayarse, estaba luchando.

No había sentido tanto dolor en su vida, era como si te hundieras en una bañera de ácido, ardiendo tu en ella, sin poder salir por el simple hecho de que se te impide moverte, era como sentir todo tu cuerpo quemarse, mientras no podías hacer nada para salvarte.

Pero él no se rendiría, el mismo se lo prometió, se juro no morir.

No hasta que la venganza estuviese completa.

Se trato de mantener firme, camino como pudo, ya sentía una presencia además de la suya, y trato de escapar con lo poco de fuerzas que tenía.

Fue interceptado por un brazo, que lo obligo a mirarlo, no se sorprendió, ya lo venía venir.

Sasuke—lo observó, no estaba igual que su último encuentro, estaba más pálido, más ojeroso y sus ojos mostraban más maldad que nunca.

Na-ru-to—pronunció con la misma sonrisa retorcida de siempre.

Quedaron en silencio, observándose.

No hablaron, ya que paso todo rápido, como un flash en frente de sus ojos.

Naruto trato de tomar la otra mano de Sasuke, este se apartó y en el intento, cayó al suelo, sus ojos estaban demostrando furia y dolor, un dolor que jamás admitiría que sentía.

¿Podrías calmarte? —pidió el rubio—, por favor.

¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de sufrimiento? ¡Déjame solo! —gritó—, Aléjate.

…—lo miro nuevamente, tenía peor aspecto que antes.

¿Podrías hacer el favor de ale—se interrumpió el mismo, tosiendo sangre—, alejarte?

¡Sasuke! —lo miró, no era sangre normal.

La sangre era de un color negro, le caía por la comisura de los labios, y había una gran mancha en el suelo, cada vez caía más y más.

Se agarró el estomago tratando de no seguir sangrando, pero era en vano.

El rubio trato de ayudarlo a pararse, el Uchiha obviamente negó la ayuda, de manera violenta y se apartó, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

¡Sasuke! —gritó—. Estás mal, debería llevarte a que te revisen ahora y…

¿Y qué? ¿Quedarme allí mientras me "recupero", ser feliz, amarte y tener todos los hijos, ser una jodida familia y olvidar todo? —dijo con maldad.

¡Oh vamos, podrías morir si no te atienden!

¡Pues moriré! —cada vez más odio en las palabras de éste—, si vuelvo no me perdonarían, ¿Has pensado en eso? Si no me perdonan, y te ves involucrado con un criminal de alto rango como yo, quitarían a tu disposición ser Hokage, ¿O no lo recuerdas?

¿Acaso te importa mi futuro? —preguntó inconsciente con una sonrisa.

Si no eres Hokage mi plan—se calló enseguida, había respondido eso por insulto, debía remediarlo.

¿Tú qué? —preguntó.

…—lo pensó—, si eres Hokage, tendrás poder de decisión, y tal vez así yo pueda volver algún día…

Dijo con una voz sensual, acercándose al rubio haciéndolo dudar en el por que estaba allí.

Este retrocedió, no le molesto para nada tomar al otro la otra vez, pero era muy obvio que quería distraerlo con eso de la seducción, por lo que no se dejo vencer.

Al menos en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Luego el mismo se vio, como le besaba el cuello al otro, haciéndolo dar pequeños suspiros, lo tenía contra un árbol.

El Uchiha lo golpeó cuando trato el otro algo más, lo apartó y se mantuvo a dos metros de distancia observándolo con su sonrisa retorcida.

¡Qué rayos! —gritó el rubio—, ¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke?

El trato es solamente una vez al año—le recordó con una voz perturbadora—, por lo que no puedes tocarme hasta que yo lo solicite.

Dijo esto para darse media vuelta, y tratar de irse, como siempre, el rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo dio vuelta.

¡¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? —mencionó aburrido, estaba harto de ser tratado de aquella manera, no ganaba nada, absolutamente nada—. ¿Qué ocurre si ya no quiero formar parte de todo este juego?

Te asesinaré—le susurro en el oído—, pero antes, primero a tu amada aldea, para que veas lo que perdiste.

Bastardo…—le miraba con odio, ese no era el Sasuke que él conoció, estaba totalmente distinto, eso no se quedaría así.

Hmp—respondió, para apartarse bruscamente del otro, alejándose y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Naruto.

Este solo observo como se iba, no iba a dejar las cosas así, definitivamente no dejaría que eso terminara allí.

El otro iba a paso apresurado, le dolía el pecho a sobremanera, era un dolor intenso que se extendía hasta su garganta, la sentía que algo caía de ella, era un sabor metálico, sangre. La sentía caer por sus labios, el ardor en el pecho no cesaba, sus piernas le dolían, su respiración se hacía más fuerte, caminaba lo más rápido que podía, quería alejarse del otro, quería olvidar todo, quería que ese dolor desapareciese.

El sharingan se activaba y se desactivaba, a medida de cómo el veneno infectaba cada parte de su ser.

"_pronto será tiempo…"_

¡Y eso! Odienme por demorarme tanto, no tengo excusa, bueno sí, me la he pasado entre clases, juntas/carretes XD, okno, la he pasado "estudiando"…¡Tampoco! Pensando en que chuña escribir XD, aunque tengo todo planeado pero tengo tan poca memoria que creo que… ¿Qué día es hoy? Fail.

Te apuesto un peluche sin ojos a que estás leyendo este fic, okayno.

Agradezco todos los reviews, y a todas las personas que agregaron a favoritos esta historia, ha nacido de lo más perturbado, y raro de mi jodida mente! Muahaha!

¿Sabían qué…las mentiras, son cosas que no son verdad?

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Capítulo, y fic dedicado a mi **Oka-san, Jozz-sama, Joseimi, Oka-chan, ¡Ka-san! Una de mis mejores amigas, quién me convirtió al Narusasu, quien me escribe fics y yo a ella, XDDD, que me publica en sus fics Ns, ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE GENIAL. 3**

También se lo dedico a Chewie-Ai, mi **imooto-chan, mi super hermana menor, XD, eres tan loca, tan genial. 3**

Y a Nee-san, Ckonnie, quién no sé si le he mandado el link para que lea, la primera a quién le dije el resumen de este fic,te costó entender **mujer, pero bahXD! Eres genial, 3, te amo húeona 3 asdfghjk.**

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, ya, momento serio de contestar todos los Rw's 3.

:reallife:

**xwzy: **¡Gracias! Realmente, Sasuke al borde de ser un psicópata-más de lo que ya es! LOL- ¿Naruto un final feliz? Muahahaha-Suena risa malvada- no lo sé! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. La verdad es que sí lo sé, pero soy ruda y tendrás que esperar-inserte música malvada nuevamente. Te lo debo, te debo la continuación! XDDD, haha, cuídate, lindo día. Gracias por pasarte 3

**012: **Hola c:, gracias por pasarte, si, Sasukín habla del egoísmo pero este se cree la octava maravilla del mundo, y nadie le puede decir nada :c. ¡Qué injusto! –inserte música malvada- pero bueno, así son las cosas muahaha! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias.

**MangekyuRevenge: ** mujer, gracias por comentar, yo esperando las jodidas cuatro horas de FF para ver tu Review. Recelo al mpreg, ¡Alguien que me comprende! XD, pero esto será distinto, no será la típica madre con antojos muahaha!-risa malvada- okay no, será todo un bastardo :B, sobre Kakashi, todo tiene su trama, ya verás más adelante el porqué paso eso, C: morbosa eh! XD haha, quieres todos tus lemons, cuándo te dije cuantos hijos serían, toda tu así xDD, tendrás tal vez un par de lemons, dependiendo de… no sé :D haha, cuídate, amo tus fics y amo que a ti te guste este fic 3, espero te haya gustado el jodido capítulo, me esforzé D:! XD.

**Jennita: **Hola antes que todo, si, plan retorcido, mente pertubada, mente macabra, lo de siempre, ya sabes, Sasuke! D: Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero te guste completamente, me harías feliz! Tarde, lo siento so much. :c pero es que, soy inútil! D:, ¿Enamorarse? No lo sé muahaha, adiós, cuídate, gracias por comentar 3.

**Milk_goku: ** Hola c:, me alegra que leas, y que rw. Ya verás todo mientras avanza 3, y eso xD buen día, cuídate ^^

Y eso chicas, chicos, lo que sea XD, cuídense, los amo3.

Hacen feliz a esta inútil, se siente tan happy *^*

Nos vemos en tal vez, dos días más, trataré de actualizar con frecuencia. 3


	3. la maldición del nuevo clan

Para Nesuke Uchiha nada fue fácil, todo lo tuvo muy complicado desde el día que nació, todo fue tan complicado, recuerda todo aunque haya tenido pocos años de vida, recuerda perfectamente todo.

Siempre fue tratado con violencia debido a la naturaleza, de no tener el sharingan.

No tener esta línea sucesoria, le ha marcado la vida, ha sido marginado a sombra de su hermana menor, su padre se ha desquitado con él cada pena y cada vez que tenía un ataque por el veneno, cuya historia no comprendía bien, terminaba mal.

No tenía cariño en esa familia, alcanzó a conocer sólo a su otra hermana, un año menor, cuando se fue con su otro padre.

Sentía llorar a éste cada noche, y es que estaba harto del corazón roto.

Y es que un rompe corazones empieza siempre con un corazón roto, y sabía que eso era lo que había ocurrido con su padre.

¿Pero quién rayos es Nesuke Uchiha?

Fácil, simplemente el primogénito del nuevo clan, Uchiha.

***NS***

Estaba mirándolo esperando respuesta, estaban inmóviles frente a frente, el más alto se encontraba enojado, estaba apretando los dientes para no golpear al otro.

_¿Y?—preguntó—. ¿Me vas a contestar?

_¿Qué he de contestarte? —Río—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Naruto?

_Han pasado años, he venido cada año a este jodido lugar—le miró cada vez más enojado—, y no veo a mi hijo. ¿Dónde está?

Una sonora risa se emitió en todo el lugar, causando gran eco y desconcierto del otro.

_¿Qué hijo?

Pregunto con ironía impregnada en sus palabras.

_¡No te hagas! —lo empujó contra la pared—. ¿Dónde está?

_Que no sé de que hablas—su sonrisa retorcida seguía sin desaparecer, sus ojos oscuros mostraban cada vez la maldad impregnada en su cabeza, el odio consumiendo cada fibra de su ser, exhumándose de cada recuerdo grato y humano.

Lo soltó, estaba a punto de llorar por culpa del otro, se sentía de alguna forma tan usado.

Ya había pasado el tiempo entre peleas y esfuerzos para seguir adelante, había perdido amigos y los había ganado, había tenido buenos y gratos recuerdos, pero algunos tan oscuros como los ojos del otro.

Pero tratar de aguantar un juego, ayudar a alguien para que te asesine cruelmente, un juego destinado a acabar con cada parte de ti, sintiéndote inútil e inservible, sentirse de alguna manera roto.

Se alejó unos pasos hacía atrás, se iría, todo acabaría allí.

Con una sonrisa le miro, una sincera, expresando lo que el otro jamás le permitiría expresar.

_Yo me largo—pronunció—, Sasuke.

El otro comprendió que querían decir estas palabras, y con gran agilidad, golpeo e inmovilizo al otro, dejándolo al otro contra a pared.

_¡Tenemos un trato! —estaba enojado—. ¡Y a menos que quieras que asesine a tu aldea, no te irás de aquí sin cumplir tu parte!

Una forma agresiva de obligar al otro, ah bueno, ya saben.

Como Naruto tiene la suerte de un hámster enano de circo, terminan teniendo…sexo.

Impulsos que no controla uno, y ya está jodido, está con el cuerpo del más pálido entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

Comiéndose la boca del otro, para olvidar y consolarse, olvidar de que todo está perdido.

Obviamente todo sería más fácil si alguno de los dos cediera, pero eso no es lo entretenido de la guerra, del juego.

Ninguno se cansaría hasta destruir al otro, ninguno cedería hasta ver al otro rogar de rodillas, rogar con su último aliento sediento de sangre, que se rendía.

Ninguno perdería, lucharían y darían su última gota de sangre, darían todo su sudor y esfuerzo, para al fin y al cabo, ver sin vida al otro.

Porque de eso se trataba, anhelar algo que ya está perdido, con tu últimas fuerzas acabar lo que una vida has querido hacer, agotar cada gramo de tu ser, para darte cuenta de que el mundo ya no es lo que era.

Y es que Sasuke no puede no emitir ningún sonido, no puede negar que lo disfruta.

Disfruta cada vez que está siendo usado, que el otro lo ayuda a destruirlo, que el otro le da su poder y cede a su manipulación.

No se cansa de gritar el nombre del otro, no se cansa de arañar la espalda del contrario, no se niega expresar lo que está sintiendo en ese momento, no se cansa de hacerle el mal al otro.

Sonríe mientras se ve apresado entre el otro, él está dominando la situación, de manera psicológica, tiene controlado al otro, apresado a sus órdenes, no le interesa nada.

Nada más que su venganza, utilizará los medios necesarios para hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Han pasado años desde el principio de todo aquello, engañando al otro haciéndole creer, seduciéndolo para que no siga divagando en lo que no quiere entregar.

Cuatro años han pasado ya, desde que se divierte torturando al otro de aquella manera.

Porque sabe que si el héroe de Konoha está siendo destruido, utilizado y humillado, la aldea estaba perdida.

Un gemido de su propia garganta, ahogándose en un mar de placer y dolor, disfrutando la pasión desenfrenada de su amante, perdiéndose entre besos que no trasmiten sentimientos, las sábanas de color negro que adornan aquel lugar, destruyendo sus pensamientos y decide disfrutar de eso, pues no lo tendría hasta un año más.

Algo que no se preguntaba, era el por que el hecho de que no se dejaba tocar nada más que por Naruto, no le gustaba, odiaba el tacto ajeno, aunque no negaba que amaba, tocaba con la punta de los dedos el cielo, no negaba que podría estar todo el día de aquella manera, pero alguien más que el rubio le asqueaba que le tocara.

Se auto-convenció de que era por el hecho, de que su venganza va con él, de que todo es necesario, de que si no cedía el otro sabría lo que de verdad quería.

Naruto sólo estaba de alguna forma, vacío por dentro, clavarse en ese cuerpo no era para nada malo, le encantaba, sentirse en la gloria cada vez que escuchaba los jadeos, suspiros y maldiciones del otro, escuchar como golpeaba su espalda y la arañaba, por como el otro se revolvía con las sábanas, como gritaba y pedía que tuviera menos cuidado.

El sabor a menta que tenían los labios del otro, el sabor de probar y marcar al otro, la forma en que podía jugar y hacer al otro anhelar, quebrajarse, gritar de manera bestial no tenía precio, podía ganar muy poco de toda aquella situación, pero si algo obtenía, lo aprovecharía bien.

Adentrarse en lo más profundo del otro, saber lo que quería y como era, conocerlo más a fondo, explorar cada emoción y volverse de alguna forma el dueño de cada caricia, de cada mala palabra, de cada grito y de cada vez que el otro está a punto de asesinarlo, sentir poseer todo lo del otro, pero de forma tan limitada.

Saber que tienes a lo que más anhelas al frente tuyo, pero no poder tocarlo, no poder deleitarte con lo maravilloso de su compañía, no poder ser feliz junto a ese anhelo.

Luego de acabar todo eso, de sentirse de alguna forma cansado, estar vivo y cansado, mira al otro como le mira con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no ha visto en bastantes años, para luego lo último que ves, está muerto con el recuerdo de aquello.

Con unos últimos suspiros, cae dormido ante el sueño, mientras que el otro sólo se dedica a observar.

Observa al otro dormir, no puede definirse si lo hace por dedicación, para averiguar que punto débil le mantiene de aquella forma, o simplemente admitir que la compañía que tiene, es bueno.

Sujeta sus piernas entre sus brazos, quedándose con la cabeza apoyada, pensando y aguantando el dolor de sentir la sangre negra avanzar por el, teniendo la fuerza para no dejarse morir, para no sucumbir y perder la poca cordura que tiene.

Un jadeo ahogado en su garganta, sentía quemar su boca, sus manos temblaban de desconcierto y decidió dormir unas horas junto al otro.

Se tapo con las sábanas de color negro azabache, miro al otro y sólo se mantuvo el recuerdo de la muerte que tendría preparada.

…

Despertó con el olor a muerte, con un dolor en su pecho y miro hacía todos lados, estaba solo, completamente solo.

¿Para qué buscar a Sasuke? Es obvio que no va a estar allí.

Se acostó para conciliar el sueño nuevamente, era de noche y no se veía mucho.

Pero el frágil y el llanto que sonaba en la habitación, los quejidos que provenían de ningún lugar, perdiéndose entre la nada de la noche meciendo el lugar.

"_Pero qué…" _

Miro hacia todos lados, y prendió enseguida una luz, buscando de donde provenía aquella voz rota que rogaba consuelo, y en la cama vio a un pequeño niño.

Era un niño delgado, de no más de cinco años, con piel tan clara y pálida como la luna, con ojos tan negros y tan oscuros como Sasuke, pero que no tenían odio, contenían miedo, vergüenza, y sobre todo dolor. Tenía el cabello de color rubio, de su misma tonalidad, pero sucio, con bastante suciedad y sobre todo, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, mirando al mayor con miedo, con temor a morir y a perder la nada que tenía.

Naruto rápidamente se vistió, sin dejar a mostrarle nada que el pequeño no podía ver, para luego tomarlo en brazos y limpiarle las lágrimas que de alguna forma, se le hacían familiar.

No había que ser un genio para saber quién y que era ese niño, con algo de delicadeza le abrazo y le pregunto con la voz más gentil que pudo, quién era.

_M-mi nombre—lloró para luego abrazar al rubio—, me l-llamo Nesu-Nesuke Uchiha.

_Mucho gusto—le bajo al suelo—. Mi nombre es Naruto, y soy…tu padre.

_¿Padre? —Miró con miedo—, mi papá es una persona mala, me odia, pero tú no eres mi padre, él tiene el color…negro.

_...—se quedo en silencio—, te odia, ¿Dices?

_Sí—gimoteo—, me odia. Siempre me grita, me dice que no sirvo p-por no tener lo-los ojos rojos como m-mi hermana, y no sé donde está, tengo miedo…

_Cálmate—le alborotó el cabello—, yo te cuidaré y si, soy tu otro padre.

El niño le miro con algo de esperanza, cuya había sido arrebatada a tan corta edad, que había sido maltratado y nunca creció con algo de amor, siempre de una manera tan hostil y dolorosa, clavando en su ser una herida que jamás podrá curarse.

La imitación de la palabra y el negro tiñendo esa escena, la sangre cayendo por la imaginaria esencia de la lástima, y las cristalinas lágrimas reflejadas en los ojos del mayor.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, las curiosas miradas, que se encontraban sobre el héroe de todas las naciones ninjas, sosteniendo un niño. Un pequeño niño casi idéntico al mayor, solamente que con ligeros detalles que hacían notar que no era igual.

La gente observaba con cara de asombro, notando como era aquel instinto paterno del mayor, de cómo lo cargaba y no permitía que nadie se le acercase.

Para Hinata, ver entrar a la persona que más ama con aquella cara, como si no tuviera felicidad más grande, miro al niño y no quiso deducir lo que era, quién era, no quería sufrir por falsas conclusiones, que se estaban armando en su cabeza.

Siguió de cerca de Naruto, con pasos sigilosos digna de una kunoichi, le miraba y se tocaba el corazón, cuyo estaba desenfrenado como las alas de un colibrí, estaba muerta y a la vez viva por verlo, pero saber que jamás iba a tenerlo.

Escucho atentamente como le hablaba dulcemente, como le sonreía y trataba de negarse a si mismo el dolor culminante que tenía dentro, no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar todo.

Se quedo parada, allí en medio de la nada con el corazón en la boca, con las lágrimas cayendo y aferrándose a lo que no tenía, contemplando como los otros dos se alejaban, había escuchado algo que le daba a entender, que no era mentira lo que había visto, sólo una palabra basto para identificar que su lucha, estaba perdida.

"papá"

¿Cómo aferrarse a algo, que jamás has tenido?

Uno no pierde lo que no tiene, y saber, y entender que todo aquello era verdad, que jamás su sentimiento seria mutuo.

"¿Para qué recoger pétalos, si ya no volverán a florecer?"

Ese no era su caso, por que los pétalos de un falso amor, pintado con dolor y cegado con pasión, jamás florecieron, jamás salieron y jamás va a hacerlo.

Mirar como algo que jamás tendrás, pero que más anhelas, más que nada, se va con una sonrisa en cara, dejándote con un vacío que sólo puede ser llenado con amor, amor que jamás existió.

…

Avanzaron en silencio sintiendo el viento golpear contra las caras de ambos, el niño aferrado a su héroe, a su única esperanza de no vivir siempre con dolor, mirando todo.

Miraba todo a su alrededor, explorando cada cosa, sonriendo a los pájaros, haciendo señas cada vez que veía a un niño de su edad, gritaba de esmero y sonreía, un gesto que no le permitían hacer en su habitual casa, miraba todo.

Estaba feliz, pensando que toda aquella felicidad, iba a durar.

Pero lo perfecto no es para siempre.

Naruto llego con el niño en brazo, sosteniéndolo y sonriéndole, demostrándole de que si existe cariño.

Miro atentamente a la mujer, que lo inspeccionaba con una media sonrisa, para luego contemplar en su cara sorpresa y horror.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naruto.

_ ¿Quién es ese niño? —atino a responder—. ¿De dónde salió?

Se quedo en silencio, lo bajo y la Hokage solamente se limitó a observarlo.

Lo examinó, lo miro de pies a cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en su silla, hastiada y dio un leve suspiro, para preguntar lo obvio.

_ ¿Es hijo tuyo?

_Me alegra que no te hayas equivocado, vieja—sonrío auto-complacido.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Y quién es la victima de tener como hijo a alguien engendrado por ti? —preguntó con sorna, sin esperar que la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuese devastadora.

Naruto esbozo una leve sonrisa, mirando al niño, y dándole a entender con la mirada, que este respondiera.

El niño tímidamente, carraspeo.

_ El nombre de mi o-otro papá—tartamudeo por el nerviosismo—, s-su nombre es Sa-Sa…

No podía decir bien el nombre, no lo podía pronunciar bien sin enredarse, y Naruto comprendió que sería mala idea revelarle a la Hokage todo, por lo que termino la frase del niño…

Algo distorsionado.

_El nombre de su madre es Sarumi—mintió con toda facilidad, mentir desde hace cuatro años ya era de lo más fácil, mal rasgo que se le pego de la razón de todo ello, de Sasuke.

_ ¿Y quién rayos es ella?

_Es una kunoichi que es de otra aldea, em, ella está muerta—dijo con toda naturalidad—, la conocí hace cuatro años y ella murió hace unos días, dejándome a mí cuidar a Nesuke.

_ ¿Nesuke? —le preguntó—. ¿Tiene cuatro, no?

_Sí.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, un sepulcral e incómodo silencio, siendo interrumpido por una muchacha que entro impotente en el despacho.

Miro sorprendida a todos, pero no había necesidad de preguntar, ella había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta.

Con una sonrisa en cara, demostrando alegría por que su mejor amigo había encontrado el amor que ella jamás supo corresponder, pero también de alguna manera que el rubio haya perdido aquella luz de esperanza, miro al niño y enseguida lo abrazo.

_ ¡Es hermoso! —exclamó—. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Es idéntico a ti!

_ ¡Sakura-chan! —le sonrío complacido de que su amiga se demostrase tan feliz por el niño—, su nombre es Nesuke.

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Escuché todo! —comenzó a reír híper-ventilada, el niño en si era hermoso, no había visto niño más lindo en toda su vida, ni si quiera su amado Sasuke que ya no estaba calando en la memoria de la chica.

_ Ahora que se han encontrado luego de la tediosa, cosa que tenía que hacer Naruto—comenzó a hablar la Hokage—. ¿Por qué no salen o van a hacer algo?

_ ¡Claro! —Gritó la de ojos verdes—. ¡Tengo tanto que preguntarte!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo de la muñeca al mayor, y con el niño en brazo se fueron directo a comprar ramen, para saber que ha sido del otro.

La Hokage solo vio con una sonrisa como se iban ambos, para luego lamentarse todo.

Sabía que aquel niño traería muchos, muchos problemas, y sabía que el rubio mentía.

Resignada a creer todo las mentiras, que se unen como hilos tratando de mantener el peso incontenible del dolor, se quedo mirando a la nada.

…

Ambos felices mirándose, el niño no entendía mucho pero sólo se limitaba a recibir los mimos de Sakura, quién le preguntaba si quería cada dulce que veía, éste se limitaba a negar y decir un gracias, tenía algo de miedo pero se acostumbraría.

Naruto sólo se limitaba a responder todo lo que la otra preguntaba.

_Naruto—lo llamo Sakura—. Sé que no existe la tal Sarumi.

La sonrisa que tenía en su cara, era inocente y a la vez tan despiadada, sacando a relucir sus dotes de mujer.

_ ¿D-De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan? —río torpemente.

_No hay que ser un genio para ver que los ojos del niño—comenzó a hablar—, son de Sasuke.

El rubio se quedo callado, la seriedad ataco su rostro por unos segundos, el niño miraba impaciente por saber que ocurría.

La chica sonría esmerada, abrazo al otro y sólo se limito a susurrar.

_No hay ningún problema—dijo amablemente—, deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo.

El rubio la miro con sorpresa. La oración "dejar de amar" y "Sasuke" en el vocabulario de su amiga, no podía ser coherente.

_Realmente—habló—, creo que jamás le ame.

Listo, eso era el límite que un cabeza huecas como Naruto podía entender, antes de que su cabeza explotara, Sakura se adelanto y comenzó a explicar.

_Me di cuenta hace unos años, que jamás le ame—comenzó—. Todo siempre fue una vana atracción, ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no conoces de verdad? Yo no conocía nada sobre él, ni su dolor ni jamás trate de comprenderlo, me aferré al sentimiento de que sentía algo y cuando se fue, estaba tan acostumbrada y me había encariñado con él, que eso fue que me sintiera tan mal, era simple amistad.

Naruto permaneció en silencio escuchando todo.

_Luego comprendí que solo era amistad, si yo de verdad le amase, no hubiera intentado asesinarlo, hubiera hecho todo, y seguiría haciendo todo para traerlo a la aldea, como tú lo haces.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que quería intuir esa oración, ella río cuando vio la reacción del rubio.

Para Naruto la palabra "amar" era bastante complicada, no quería aceptarlo.

Aceptar que amas a alguien, que no hace más que dañarte, que no hace más que huir, y dejarte todo el peso de la soledad, no es fácil.

Sakura siguió riendo, y el pobre niño no comprendía mucho.

Naruto ignoro la oración dicha, y se limito a comer ramen.

Todo iba perfecto, claro, exceptuando cuando el pobre niño comenzó a toser.

Empezó como una tos normal, pero luego no pudo calmarla, para estar gritando y que sangre de color negra cayera por la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto casi muere del susto, ver la misma sangre que tuvo Sasuke hace cuatro años, el niño comenzó a llorar, aunque había dejado de toser, la sangre seguía cayendo por su boca, para luego caer desmayado.

_¡Nesuke! —gritaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

No sabían que esa sangre, es la descendencia maldita de todo el clan Uchiha.

…

Sasuke estaba contemplando a sus hijos, tres niñas que iban de orden de mayor a menor.

Nakae de tres años, Niesaki de sólo dos, y por último Hanase de un año de vida.

Todas nacieron con un poder en especial, Nakae tenía el sharingan, Niesaki heredo un poco de ambos padres, y por último Hanase tenía cierto poder de chakra del zorro, claro que ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Sasuke estaba hastiado, no era su mayor pasión cuidar niños, pero se había quitado un peso de encima al deshacerse de su primogénito, era cierto que al primer año no quería entregarlo, aunque no tuviese el sharingan podía educarlo y hacerlo digno de un Uchiha, pero el niño era muy llevado por sus sentimientos, él no necesitaba un niño emotivo, quería que la descendencia Uchiha fuese perfecta, quería destruir toda la aldea, y para eso necesitaba destrozar a sus hijos para que pudieran ser perfectos, no daría perdón a ninguno y los trataría con toda la severidad, para que algún día, tuvieran todo el odio y poder que él ahora posee.

Porque al fin y al cabo, el nuevo clan Uchiha está maldito.

_**¿A qué estás jugando?**_

_**Desenredando hilos**_

_**Para luego volver a enredarlos**_

_**Me haces sentir pésimo**_

_**Para luego con una cálida sonrisa**_

_**Hacer que todo sea perfecto.**_

_**¿Quién crees que eres?**_

_**Desgastando lo poco que me queda de razón**_

_**Atormentando lo triste de este corazón.**_

Fin tercer capítulo.

Hola XDD, gracias por todos los rw, me encantan , me hacen ser feliz, bueno dos aclaraciones.

Si se dieron cuenta, comienzo los diálogos con "_" en vez del guión largo, "—" pero no es por faltar el respeto a todo eso, xD, es por que por alguna extraña razón, fanfiction no toma en cuenta mi jodido diálogo, y he visto por allí que autoras usan el "_" , por lo que pienso empezar el diálogo así, por más que me joda. xD

Segunda cosa, si se dieron cuenta, empecé, bueno, cuando empecé con la escena de Naruto y Sasuke, narre algo más poético de lo que debería ser, no sé, estuve leyendo mucho Shakeaspere, viendo anime's y viviendo que se me fue la mano, y sobre el lemon/lime, decidí hacerlo de esa manera, no quería hacerlo taaaaan explícito, por que sinceramente a mí el lemon no me va mucho. xDDD

Hahaha, muchas gracias por leer, una última cosa.

Me dije "No puedes ser tan inútil y cabrona para subir el tercer capítulo, sin subirle el dibujo que le prometí a Joseline"

Ya que ella ama, a Nesuke, es un personaje original pero lo ama de alguna manera xDD

http:/naoko fairy .com/art/Nesuke -Original- Character-xD- 289113174

Juntar los espacios xD

espero te guste ._. por cierto, cabe aclarar que el poema o trozo de poema asqueroso de allí, es mío. xDD bueno, eso, adiós gente 3 los amo.


	4. Lazos y planes desquiciados

Yay, perdón la demora x3

Ya saben, colegio—jodida cárcel—. Estudios, baile, etcétera, además de que tengo un proyecto original en proceso, y ando muy distraída x3

Agradezco los reviews, notas al final.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a masashi kishimoto :B

Nakae observa con impaciencia a sus hermanos menores, si algo que le hastiaba en sobre manera era cuidarlos; ya que al ser la mayor del clan presente, tenía casi todas las responsabilidades, y eso con tan sólo diez años.

Ésta niña era la segunda del clan, primera para todos los demás hermanos—quitando el hecho de que Nesuke ya no formaba parte del clan para los menores—, tenía todo el quehacer de la residencia Uchiha, tenía que cuidar a los más pequeños, hacer de mamá en algunos casos, curarlos, alimentarlos, vestirlos y preocuparse de que nada malo ocurriese.

Mientras, que Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a enseñarles lo que él quería utilizar más adelante, técnicas, poder y que tuvieran una gran determinación, determinación de destruir a la aldea.

Suspiró con cansancio, agarro la cesta llena de ropa sucia y se fue a lavar, como una buena mujer —según Sasuke—.

Sasuke odiaba a sobre manera cuidar niños—bueno, la parte que él hacía—, por eso había enseñado a su hija mayor a hacer lo que él no haría, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ella tenía la suficiente madurez como para hacerse cargo de unos mocosos más.

Sasuke seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un chiquillo de quince años, no había envejecido nada, sentía el mismo espíritu vengador de hace once años, seguía con la misma idealidad de masacrar Konoha, nada lo cambiaría, ni nadie lo intentaría.

Usaba ahora, un traje parecido al anterior, sin mangas, de color negro y algo desgastado, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha por la espalda, sólo eso había cambiado en su vestuario.

¡Más rápido Hanase! —ordenó a su hija de ocho años—. ¡¿Qué clase de Uchiha eres?

…¡Perdón! —gritó mientras corría—. ¡Lo siento!

Tsk—gruñó—. Sólo apúrate y mantén el ritmo.

Los tenía calentando, los hacía correr al bosque una hora, los quería en forma, si iban a invadir la aldea en unos años más, debían ser invencibles, dignos de poseer el apellido Uchiha.

Sólo ponía a correr a los mayores de cinco años, o sea, Nakae—en estos momentos estaba haciendo los quehaceres del hogar—, Niesaki, Hanase, Makoto, Nikae y por último a Minato, todos por sus respectivas edades.

Los niños estaban agotados, jadeaban pero no podían parar, el que parase le sumaba a los demás quince minutos más.

Sasuke sólo miraba, estaba encargándose de que todo saliese perfecto.

Ellos se ubicaban a adentros de un bosque maldito, estaba protegido por sangre Uchiha que Sasuke implanto, sólo alguien que poseyera esa sangre podía traspasar, entrar los límites del clan, si alguien trataba de invadir, automáticamente un jutsu se convocaba, el fuego negro, quemando al invasor.

Estaban muy adentros al bosque, una residencia bastante grande, como lo fue en su momento la casa Uchiha, Sasuke pudo construirla después de su escapada, más o menos entre el tiempo de su primer engendramiento.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en aquella casa, sólo un día al año, sólo un estricto día que el fuego negro no surtía efecto, los niños por obligación iban a recolectar cosas mientras Naruto estaba presente, tenían prohibido entrar cuando estuviese el rubio, y Sasuke no dejaba que Naruto pensara en sus hijos.

Aquellos encuentros por fin habían concluido, Sasuke no necesitaba más de Naruto, ni éste de él.

Su relación había empeorado en demasía, Naruto se había vuelto mucho más frio, ya no insistía en traerlo de vuelta a la odiada aldea, no decía mucho, sólo daba y Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Eran encuentros rápidos, muy pocas veces Naruto pasaba la noche, sólo cuando estaba realmente cansado, días que los niños debían entrar muy cuidadosamente, tenían miedo a Sasuke, mucho miedo.

En Konoha todo marchaba bien, el nuevo Hokage estaba dando nuevos cambios en la aldea, la gente estaba alegre de que por fin el héroe proclamado pudiese ser Hokage, su sueño desde que era un pequeño niño.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba sentado en su escritorio en su despacho, miraba como todo se hacia realidad, dolía de alguna manera que Sasuke no estuviese allí para apañarlo como antes, pero al menos tenía a Nesuke; un lejano recuerdo de Sasuke.

El niño que ya tenía ahora once años, estaba particularmente bien, sonreía más, estaba más híper-activo, jugaba más, igual que todo un niño de once años, ya estaba en la escuela ninja, no tenía las mejores notas—rasgo sacado de Naruto—, pero tenía amigos, uno de ellos era un niña de ojos de color blanco, de cabello café largo, con unas extrañar marcas en la cara de color rojas, de dos años menor que él.

Nesuke sí, había tenido unos leves ataques, lo que ocurrió hace unos años que casi lo mata, efectivamente lo había hecho más fuerte que nunca, ya no derramaba la misma cantidad de sangre que derramó aquel día, estaba mejor, mucho mejor.

El único desconcierto, era que su sangre la mayoría de las veces era de color normal, o sea, roja.

Algo que no podía explicar bien Tsunade, aquel muchacho estaba sufriendo bastante los primeros años, el desconcierto y el problema que ocupaba la sangre negra que surgía algunos días, en especial los días de noche; nadie se explica el porqué.

Naruto tiene el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho años, se lo inyecto a esa edad cuando por fin se especificó que el medicamento no producía nada secundario al cuerpo, luego de tres años de la primera—defectuosa—, muestra.

El sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, estaba mucho más alto que antes, tenía los músculos más marcados, tenía el pelo más largo y más rubio, la piel más brillante, en fin, todo tenía más, en otras palabras, estaba radiante.

El en país todo marchaba bien, la gente estaba mejor, no había guerra, y ni que hablar de akatsuki.

Esos habían dejado de ser problema al finalizar la última guerra, donde Naruto y los demás salieron victoriosos, desconcertados por que Sasuke no estaba presente, casi nadie sabía sobre su "muerte"

Y en fin.

_¡Aprobé! —gritó Nesuke entrando sonriente a la oficina de Naruto—. ¡Por fin aprobé!

_ ¡Me alegro! —sonrío—, ven aquí campeón.

Lo tomo en brazos, y lo abrazó.

La verdad, Naruto trataba de ser lo mejor padre posible, ya que él quería que Nesuke tuviese todo lo que el jamás tuvo, pero no contaba de que sería posible ser Hokage y padre a la vez.

Menos, con dieciochos años, se sentía aún como un niño, un adolescente.

Hablando de rejuvenecer, toda la aldea tenía eso inyectado, ya que éste era un privilegio exclusivo sólo para Konoha, nadie más podía obtenerlo, a menos que fueses amigo del Hokage—véase Gaara y sus hermanos—, todo pintaba de maravilla.

Lo que no se tenía en cuenta, era la envidia de las demás aldeas, de alguna manera la información se filtró, pero no querían meter sus narices aún, necesitaban un golpe más potente.

En fin, Nesuke estaba mucho, mucho mejor con Naruto que con Sasuke, la verdad ya había olvidado como era su otro padre, sólo recuerda unos ojos negros iguales a los suyos, pero más violentos, aquellos ojos era lo que más miedo le causaba; pero ahora sólo sentía indiferencia hacia Sasuke, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Para Sasuke era igual, Nesuke no era hijo de él, era hijo de Naruto, ya que era igual de débil que el ya mencionado.

No había ninguna falla en el medicamento de la vida—nombre que recibió después de mejorar la receta—, todos vivían más y la natalidad estaba en aumento, habían muchos más pequeños ninjas, a los cuales al cumplir los dieciocho se les sería regalada una muestra de dicho medicamento, los padres—de la generación de Naruto—, envejecerían recién cuando sus pequeñuelos cumplieran una mayoría de edad, dependiendo cuando se lo inyectaron, vivirían bastante y tendrían suficiente tiempo para cumplir sus sueños.

Naruto no sabía que iba a ser de Sasuke, no lo vería más, su último encuentro había sido hace unas semanas, no tenía idea como eran sus otros hijos, pero se los imaginaba parecidos a Nesuke.

_Hokage-sama ya están los informes acerca de los estados de misión—entró Sakura al despacho.

_Gracias—sonrió—, y ya no me digas Hokage, soy tu amigo.

_Claro, Hokage-sama—le saco la lengua en son de burla.

_Nesuke—llamo a su hijo—es hora de que te vallas.

_Pero papá…—reclamó.

_Tengo trabajo que hacer—mencionó—, lo siento mucho, ¿Por qué no juegas con Sakura-chan?

_claro—respondió en tono triste.

_Te veré a la noche, te lo prometo—le sonrió sinceramente, y el niño también se alegró.

_claro—respondió.

_Vamos Nesuke, ¿Por qué no te llevo a jugar con Jintane?

_Okay—tomo la mano de la kunoichi, y la siguió.

Naruto suspiro, quería ir con su hijo pero simplemente no podía, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer.

Sasuke estaba observando como Nikae escupía sangre, sangre negra.

No se inmutó en absoluto, si era digna de poseer el apellido Uchiha, vencería la sangre negra tal como él lo hizo años atrás.

Ella gritaba, lloraba y tenía tomado de la mano a su gemelo, le pedía ayuda a Sasuke pero éste sólo miraba.

_Deja de chillar—respondió enojado—, si eres capaz de ser mi hija, vence eso tú sola.

_ ¡Pero padre, Nikae puede morir! —grito Makoto.

_Si no supera eso, prefiero que muera a que siga llevando el apellido Uchiha.

Makoto se sorprendió, ahí comprendió que Sasuke no era un buen padre, le costaba entender porque Nakae replicaba y lloraba a veces, pero allí comprendió lo desgraciado que podía llegar a ser.

Nikae, seguía chillando, la sangre estaba manchando el pasto del bosque, alrededor estaba Nakae, Niesaki, Hanase y él, observando con dolor a su hermana menor, que estaba por padecer la muerte si no podía contener la sangre negra.

Gritaba hasta tener la garganta desgarrada, notaron como la sangre negra al rozar algo, se iba quemando, produciendo un olor bastante malo.

Luego de unos minutos, la niña por fin pudo calmar su respiración, soltó a su gemelo, y lo abrazo llorando.

Sasuke sólo se había ido, después vería que hacer con ella.

Saco su espada, y la empuño y comenzó a practicar.

Estaba enojado, no podían fallar sus hijos, debían ser perfectos y superar las expectativas humanas, ellos serían los que limpiarían el apellido, le darían un significado puro y admirable, ellos derrocarían al actual mundo ninja.

Su plan era simple; manipular a Naruto, usar a sus propios hijos para que lo asesinaran, sustraer al Bijuu que había en él, y usarlo para destruir la aldea, así su venganza estaría completa.

Si tobi quisiese hacer lo que quisiera con el demás mundo ninja, no era asunto de él, el solo quería ver destruida la aldea, y ver muerto a Naruto.

Miro hacia atrás, allí estaba su hija mayor, tenía en mano una kunai, y le miraba con odio.

_ ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

_Quiero que te disculpes con Nikae—ordenó.

_ ¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes?

_Soy tu hija, y si no te disculpas…

_ ¿Qué? —rápidamente estaba detrás de ella, y le dio una pequeña patada para que callera—, ¿Me matarás?

_…—se quedo en silencio, el kunai había ido lejos y estaba segura de que se había torcido el tobillo, con dificultad se paró, y se disculpo.

Sasuke sonrío arrogante, no permitiría que sus hijos le faltasen el respeto, sólo él podía hacerlo.

Otra cosa que el impartiría, era el matrimonio entre sus hijos, ya estaban destinados a formar el clan entre ellos, no permitiría que el clan no fuese puro, sólo sangre Uchiha en las venas debía ir, tal como era antes.

Ya, se preguntaran como será puro si tiene sangre Namikaze, pues es por que ya no es el mismo clan Uchiha de antes, ha sido cambiado, mejorado, necesitaba la sangre también de ese clan para ser invencible, pero no será revelado jamás, siempre será el clan Uchiha invencible, no habrá nadie que revele que no es cien por ciento puro.

Sasuke estaba loco, no loco de que es idiota ni nada, si no, que ya no siente.

No siente mucho, sólo dolor un par de veces por la sangre, pero no sentía aprecio ni por sus hijos, ni por nadie, al único que creyó apreciar, era; Naruto.

Pero rompió esos lazos, por más que fuese como si le arrancasen la mitad de su cuerpo*, lo hizo, le dio más poder lograr haber roto aquello que lo unía con el Uzumaki, el único vinculo que existía entre ellos, era el de sus hijos.

Camino entre el bosque, tenía cosas que hacer.

Sintió una gran punzada en su vientre, sonrío, significaba que el último Uchiha estaba en camino, se levanto la camiseta y observo una gran mancha negra, que se expandía en todo su abdomen, sangre negra, maldiciendo a otro pequeño inocente.

No podía estar mejor, sonrío retorcidamente, y siguió caminando.

Habían pasado ocho años, todo paso después muy rápido.

Habían crecido los niños, eran adolescentes, tenían un potencial increíble.

En aquellos años Sasuke fue mejorando su poder, fue dominando más la sangre negra y ya era capaz de usarla a su favor, podía manipularla y usarla incluso de arma, podía usarla de escudo y envenenar gente, podía usarla a su antojo.

Pero con el tiempo, fue perdiendo poder sobre aquella, el estrés y el cansancio de cuidar a un clan entero, le estaba reduciendo la fuerza de poder mantener a raya el veneno, que fue nuevamente auto contaminándose, pero algo había evolucionado.

A medida que se iba envenenando, no sufría dolor, por lo que no sentía lo poco de vida que le iba quedando, se estaba matando cada vez a medida que lo usaba para su favor, se estaba suicidando sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke seguía siendo el chiquillo de quince años, sus hijos al lado de él se veían mayores que el, nadie adivinaría que aquellos hijos eran de él, es más, el parecía el hijo de ellos.

Eran en total, doce personas componiendo el clan—excluyendo a Nesuke—. Nakae, con dieciocho años, de cabello negro y piel igual a la de Naruto, ojos negros. Niesaki, alta, fuerte y de ojos azules, de cabello negro largo, en coleta. Luego, Hanase, bastante baja, de piel acanelada y ojos negros, cabello rubio con infiltraciones negras, Makoto y Nikae, ambos gemelos eran casi idénticos, ojos azules y cabello negro, piel pálida, luego Minato, ojos azules, piel bastante clara y cabello negro, era igual a Sasuke cuando joven, pero con una personalidad híper-activa, Kushina, de cabello rojo—por eso recibe su nombre—, de ojos negros y piel acanelada, Nezumi y Sion ambos de rasgos parecidos, de ojos negros y cabello rubio, y por último ambos gemelos, Ryusaki y Yukio, un chico y una chica con un ojo negro y otro azul, en cada uno.

Los jóvenes no conocían a nadie más que a ellos mismos, no tenían nunca permitido en su infancia de salir del bosque, pero no significa que eran indefensos, tenían mucha más fuerza de lo que parecían.

Ahora estaban en su primera "misión" comandada por la mayor, Sasuke se estaba muriendo.

Sí, se estaba muriendo.

Nakae no quería participar de aquella misión, la verdad, casi ninguno quería, si Sasuke moría para ellos la vida sería más fácil.

_ ¿Por qué hemos de correr para salvarle la vida? —hablo un Ryusaki de diez años.

_Por que es nuestro padre—contestó secamente Nakae, ella se hacía la misma pregunta.

_Si lo dejamos morir, no necesitaremos casarnos entre nosotros, no necesitaremos cumplir órdenes y podremos vivir felices—agregó Hanase.

La mayor lo pensó, todos la miraban ansiosos, de ella dependía la misión, le hacían caso en todo, era como la madre que jamás vieron en Sasuke, ella los miro con preocupación y siguió corriendo.

_Ya han dado las órdenes, tenemos que salvarlo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, en si sabían que ella era la que más odio le tenía a él, pero siguieron corriendo camino a donde tenían que ir, no sabían en sí que era lo que les esperaba, sólo que tenían que secuestrar a la creadora de aquel medicamento—del cual no sabían mucho—, interrogarla y hacerle hablar sobre si había algún antídoto.

Sasuke estaba muriendo, empezó hace un par de semanas, ya no estaba manejando del todo bien aquello, había perdido fuerzas y estaba más pálido, más gruñón, tenía ciertos berrinches y sobre todo, vomitaba mucha sangre de colores defectuosos, entre un negro y rojo.

Los ojos los tenía más apagados que nunca.

Luego de mucho correr y pensar, llegaron a una gran puerta, que estaba abierta, el arco que daba con la aldea de la hoja, entraron.

Vieron a unas personas, dos hombres que le miraron para preguntarles de donde venían, era de noche.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, Nikae y Makoto los sometieron a un genjutsu, cayeron desmayados.

Siguieron avanzando entre las sombras, si alguien los veía, escuchaba o algo por el estilo, con un simple genjutsu caían en un sueño abrumador.

Siguieron corriendo, y corriendo.

Sasuke les mencionó primero que buscasen a un rubio, de ojos azules.

Que él les contestaría todo, siempre cuando le mencionaran que venían de parte de Sasuke, pero que jamás revelasen la identidad Uchiha en ellos.

Subieron a lo que parecía un gran edificio, entraron con sigilo y se encontraban en una oficina.

_Busquen a la persona que describió Sasuke—ordenó la mayor.

_Claro—respondieron al unísono.

Se dividieron por parejas, siendo impar la mayor quedo sola, ella revisaba los papeles, buscaba alguna información o foto sobre aquello.

Sus hermanos se fueron por distintos pasillos, buscando con sigilo alguna pista, algún indicio de aquella sangre, algún estudio.

Aburrida, cuando iba a decidir cortar la misión e ir a probar a otro lado, sintió un grito de los gemelos.

_¡Ryusaki, Yukio! —los busco, y solo encontró a sus demás hermanos.

_ ¿Dónde están? —le preguntó a Niesaki, la segunda al mando.

_ ¿Y cómo quieras que sepa? —contestó.

_Cállate y búsquenlos—definitivamente, su relación no era la mejor.

Siguieron buscando a los gemelos, tenían que rescatarlos.

Estaban amordazados, eran los menores, no tenían la gran estrategia de los más grandes, por lo que no tuvieron mucho cuidado.

_ ¡¿Quiénes son? —frente a ellos un muchacho de ojos negros, y cabello rubio, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente.

Ryusaki y Yukio no quisieron responder, lo miraron enojados y le sacaron la lengua.

El los miro enojado, invocó una rana y le hablo.

_Trae a papá, es urgente—le habló.

_Claro Nesuke-san—dijo la rana, y se fue.

El mayor se quedo mirando a los niños, estaba enojado, y ya suponía quién eran aquellos niños, _aquellos ojos._

_ ¡Ryusaki! —Gritó una voz—. ¡Yukio!

_ ¿Pero quién…?—Nesuke estaba extrañado.

_Suelta a aquellos niños, o te degollaré—hablo detrás una sombra.

Nesuke miro al techo, de él colgaban nueve personas, mirándolo fieramente.

_Suéltalos—ordenó la mayor—. Ahora.

Nesuke río, empuño una espada, era larga y precisa, ideal para masacrar a alguien.

_Dudo que puedan contra mí—ahogo una risa—. Serán nueve, pero yo tengo una fuerza mejor que ustedes.

Todos saltaron, tenían rodeado al chiquillo.

Lo observaron, estaban listos para atacar, la mayor corrió contra él, y le pego en el pecho, pero éste rápidamente la tomo del brazo, la dio vuelta y le quito el arma.

La mantuvo así, ella se quejaba y estaba por sacar un cuchillo, cuando reconoció la voz del otro.

_ ¿Nesuke-neesan? —preguntó.

Niesaki y Hanase ni se inmutaron, se sorprendieron algo por el hecho de Nesuke, pero los demás jóvenes no tenían ni idea quien era, y porque le llamaba así.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, con la mirada ordeno a Nikae que prendiera la luz, y así fue.

Lo vio a los ojos, se sorprendió.

_¡Nesuke! —grito algo feliz, le iba a abrazar pero éste se apartó.

_Ni se te ocurra Nakae—la miro con odio.

Ella se quedo en silencio, lo miro triste, no sabía que su hermano mayor estuviese vivo, y estuviera tan grande, más fuerte que ella.

_¡¿Qué ocurre, Nesuke? —grito Naruto entrando a la habitación.

Naruto estaba más fuerte, le quedaban pocos años para que terminase el efecto del rejuvenecedor, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de volver a inyectárselo, claro, si puedes controlarlo.

Miro a todos en el salón, vio a Nesuke mirando con odio a una chiquilla, que era casi igual a Sasuke.

Vio a muchos jóvenes más, los observó y los examinó.

Casi llora de la felicidad.

_¡Mis demás hijos'tebbayo! —gritó.

Los niños quedaron "wtf", no entendía ni pío lo que quería decir, el rubio mayor se acercó y abrazo a cada uno por orden, estaba que lloraba, si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo, la mayoría algo había adivinado, ya que siempre veían a alguien rubio entrar a la casa cuando eran menores, pero no sabían que era su padre.

Se quedaron allí, mirándolo.

_Papá…—habló Hanase—, Sasuke está mal, está por morir.

_ ¡No hables de más! —le regañó Nakae.

_ ¡Pero tiene que saber! —Se opuso—, sólo él puede ayudarnos.

_Yo digo que deberíamos dejarlo morir—hablo Sion.

_Yo igual—contestaron al unísono casi todos, excepto Hanase y Nakae, ésta última sólo prefería callar.

Naruto miro incrédulo a sus hijos; ¿De verdad le deseaban eso al moreno?

Cuando él lo único que quería era que viviera más para estar junto a él.

_ ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Naruto.

Nadie contesto, estaban mirándolo fijamente con los ojos brillosos, querían abrazar a su reciente descubierto padre, querían recibir de él el amor que jamás tuvieron con Sasuke; si lo dejaban morir podrían usar de excusa para vivir con el rubio. Pero eso sería muy egoísta.

Nesuke sentía odio hacia Sasuke, no quería que lo salvasen, no quería ver a su hermana, no quería ver a nadie de su anterior vida; siempre le odio por que cuando él era maltratado por su otro padre, su hermana menor era consentida por tener mayor poder ocular.

Gruño cuando mencionaron a Sasuke, pero no quiso alegar.

_Está en el mismo lugar de siempre—contestó Nikae.

_Iré…—habló pero fue interrumpido.

_Sólo pueden entrar personas con sangre Uchiha—dijo Makoto.

_Pero siempre entré como si nada.

_La trampa sólo se desactiva una vez al año—contesto Hanase.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, necesitaba saber que pasaba con Sasuke, quería salvarlo, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

_Necesito que venga a la aldea, yo sé que podemos salvarlo, después de todo esto es mi culpa—habló el Hokage.

_ ¿Tú culpa? —preguntó Nezumi.

Miro a sus hijos con ojos agonizantes, con un gesto de la mano indicó que le siguieran, éstos, dudosos hicieron caso.

Mientras caminaba iba explicando que ocurría.

_Lo que lo está matando es un medicamento de natalidad—comenzó—, ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué siempre tiene la apariencia y salud de un joven de quince?

_Siempre—respondieron los mayores, los pequeños jamás se habían fijado en algo tan superficial como aquello.

_El medicamento te deja no seguir envejeciendo durante veinte años, él debería tener ahora unos treinta y tantos, pero sigue teniendo quince—explicó.

Se quedaron en silencio, no entendían a que venía aquella explicación. Bajaron por las escaleras, y dudosos le siguieron por la aldea que estaba oscura, las estrellas brillaban y había luna llena.

Hacía frio, demasiado.

_Como les explicaba—comenzó a hablar de nuevo—, ese medicamento me fue entregado, la primera muestra para que yo le probase, pero me encontré con Sasuke y bueno—se ruborizó levemente—, me dijo cosas y me termino quitando el medicamento, sin mi consentimiento lo probo en él—hizo una pausa—, luego comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo, casi lo pierdo.

Nadie contesto, al escuchar a Naruto hablar sabía el aprecio que le tenía a su otro padre, lo amaba, sólo se notaba en su voz.

Naruto no quería recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo, casi muere, casi se ahoga en su mar de dolor.

__ ¡Sasuke!_ —_le gritó, lo había seguido, por que sintió sus gritos._

__ ¡No me toques!_ —_Ordenó_—_. ¡Aléjate de mí!_

__¡Sasuke cálmate!_ —_volvió a gritar._

__Déjame solo_—_pidió._

_Comenzó a gemir, gemía descontroladamente, tenía miedo, sentía mucho miedo, pánico, miedo, vergüenza de que le viesen gritar así, pero más que nada sentía dolor, le quemaba por dentro, sentía que el dolor se iba metiendo mientras su sangre corría por sus venas, se expandía y dolía en demasía._

_Naruto observaba, volvió a tomarle la mano pero este volvió a apartarse, estaban a unos metros de distancia y Sasuke seguía gritando, se había caído al piso y vomitaba, vomitaba un liquido, el sharingan se activaba y desactivaba, Naruto estaba a su lado; tratando de ayudar._

_Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho, como un cuchillo clavándole por unos intentos minutos, sintió un golpe en la boca del estomago y volvió a escupir sangre, punzadas de dolor en su pecho, le atravesaban dolorosamente, se sentía agudo, muy agudo el dolor._

_Se sentía roto, el dolor de aquello era insoportable, estaba a punto de dejarse morir, pero no lo hizo._

_¿Por qué?_

_Se auto convence de que tiene que sobrevivir para limpiar su apellido, por su orgullo, su honor._

_Pero sabe que sólo sobrevivió al ver la sonrisa de Naruto implorándole que sea fuerte; sabía que había sido eso. Aunque jamás lo admitiría._

Obviamente Naruto no sabía aquello último, sacudió su cabeza ignorando aquellos recuerdos, y volvió a mirar a sus hijos.

Los contemplo, sentían culpa pero se notaba a leguas, que no querían estar allí, ellos no sentían el mismo aprecio que él sentía hacia Sasuke.

_Necesito que venga…—comenzó—, necesito salvarlo.

Nesuke gruño, no quería que su padre sufriera por alguien tan poca cosa como Sasuke, odiaba como Naruto lloraba a veces, cuando se iba y se quedaba mirando las noches de luna creciente; cuando en sus ojos a veces veía a Sasuke, odiaba que le compara con él, Sasuke era un ser detestable, no quería ser igual que él, no quería hacerle daño a nadie, no como el susodicho lo había echo; sólo quería ver sufrir a su padre de ojos negros.

Camino con paso firme y se puso frente a frente a su padre—curiosamente, era mayor que él por un año, ya saben, el medicamento, pero seguía siendo más bajo—, y habló.

_ ¿De verdad es necesario?

_ Obvio que lo es—lo miro algo molesto.

Él era su hijo, debía conocer lo mal que lo había pasado todos esos años; no debía preguntar aquello tan tonto.

Nakae miro fijamente a Nesuke, con miedo, tristeza y sobre todo arrepentimiento.

Se quedo en silencio, Nikae sólo observaba lo adolorida que se encontraba la mayor, y le tomo el brazo apoyándola silenciosamente.

Naruto estaba apacible enfrente de todos, en algún momento se habían detenido; estaban bajo la noche oscura.

_...—Hanase parecía que iba a decir algo—, nosotros lo podemos traer aquí por ti, siempre cuando…

_ ¿Siempre cuándo? —pregunto Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos.

_Siempre cuando le salves la vida—rogó con la mirada.

Hanase era la única que quería a Sasuke, lo quería, lo apreciaba; no como sus hermanos.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma comprendía su dolor, comprendía lo cegado que estaba de venganza, y no le molestaba mucho que ellos fuesen sólo un arma para él, ella sabía que iba a ocurrir cuando destruyeran Konoha, cuando tuvieran el mundo a su merced.

El los mataría.

A todos ellos, sus hijos, y los descendientes de ellos—si llegasen a haber—, ya que en eso consistía limpiar el apellido.

Ellos no habían nacido por que él los quisiera, ellos sólo eran un arma, cuando fueran utilizados serían asesinados; ella lo sabía bien.

Pero lo había asimilado, ella no tenía porqué vivir, sólo para ella, y quería que Sasuke pudiera sonreír, nunca lo había visto sonriente.

Ella sabía que terminaría muerta a manos de él, pero no le importaba, ya no más.

Se entero del plan, más bien lo dedujo con ayuda de Nakae, ésta no quería creer lo que haría, por que tenía miedo.

Hanase sólo se mantenía viva para ser utilizada, quería, no, amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba como una hija ama a su padre, amor familiar.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, vio en los ojos de su hija que había aprecio mediante estas palabras, sonrío y asintió.

_Lo salvaré—sonrió—, sólo tráiganlo con vida.

Los menores miraron a Nakae, esperando alguna señal de negación o afirmación.

Esta sintió al presión en ella, miro a Hanase que le rogo con la mirada, suspiro.

_Está bien, lo salvaremos—.

Los menores ahogaron un bufido, asintieron y le siguieron.

Sasuke estaba impaciente, tendido sobre su cama.

Quería que se apresurasen.

Bien, necesitaba a sus hijos; eran la clave para obtener su venganza.

Él sabe que luego los asesinará, si no, el apellido Uchiha sería una vergüenza cuando se enteren de que hay mezcla de sangre—más si es alguien tan…débil como Naruto—, el apellido tenía que ser puro, los mataría, pero no dejaría nada malo de ellos.

Al menos tendrían el privilegio de morir como los ninjas, que dieron paso al nuevo mundo.

Porque eso estaba destinado el clan; a la muerte segura.

Pero a Sasuke no le importaba, sólo quería venganza, a él no le venía lo de revivir al clan, eso era solo una parte fundamental para asesinar y masacrar a cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja, ellos sólo eran una pieza.

El verdadero plan, además de destruir la aldea, era destruir a Naruto.

Necesitaba aniquilar todo que lo uniera con él, y como sus hijos también representaban una unión, cuando ya no los necesitase, los aniquilaría.

Y así dejaría de…sufrir por estar unido a Naruto.

Ya, perdón, éste capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, no sabía a que irme, tengo todo planeado pero quedo a veces en blanco, y ya saben.

Bien, describí bastante de los hijos, pero quiero aclarar que ésta historia no se trata de ellos ni los personajes originales—son sólo secundarios—, trata sobre la relación de Naruto y Sasuke.

Necesitaba avanzar, ya que el verdadero fundamento de la historia recién está llegando, lo siento si fui muy rápido.

Capítulo dedicado a Joseline—que me jodió que me conectara hoy, pero la muy no se apareció :c—, dedicado a ckonnie—que supongo que está leyendo ésta historia, no sé e_e—, a chewie-ai 3—aunque no tengas internet te seguiré amando imoto-chan (?)— y también, dedicado especialmente al que esté leyendo esto, seguramente es una perdida de tiempo pero gracias, 3.

Son los mejores C:, cuídense (L).

*por cierto, le arrancasen un pedazo de su cuerpo, teoría fundamentada en narusasu Paradise XDD.

Unanse, se los ordeno.

.net c:, por favor, es lo mejor (L)

Adiós c:


End file.
